Único
by MortisBane
Summary: Único is a young country just getting used to the new life as a country and trying to survive the torment form her neighbors and the emotions that dwell inside her that she doesn't quite understand.


This story starts with one great man stumbling upon a young girl after conceiving the most brilliant idea in his mind. The idea was born out of the distaste he felt for the government that he was under in his country. Antonio was a simple spanish man but he was upset with his government, a monarchy was something he felt the country could prosper well without and he set out to make a change. In the beginning he was on his own but support grew quickly grabbing the attention of the Spanish government, as the group they deemed themselves as Único grew Antonio found a small child, around five, went on his was from a meeting. The girl claimed herself as Único, she was the representation of their group and as they grew she did as well. By the time Antonio was provoked to declare war on the Spanish she was looking to be about fifteen when in reality she was hardly a year. There was no battles in the war between Único and Spain but as it drew to an end there was one. This is my story, I am Único and this is where I will begin. I led my troops alongside Señor Antonio as we went across what was soon to be a battlefield, we weren't looking to battle, we were merely looking to transport our troops, but the Spanish lay in wait and ambushed us initiating a fight. We fought gracefully at first but the Spanish had us far out numbered and our men began to fall, that's where I finally met him, Spain. He stood there in natural military fatigues firing at my men, rage boiled and I fired for him just barely missing. I rolled for cover but not before he spotted me.

"You little whore!" I heard him shout in the native tongue. "Show yourself and fight me honorably!" I was scared and nervous as I heard a sword being drawn, I knew how to sword fight but was no where near good, I would be killed if I faced him head on.

"Único…" I jumped and looked to my right to see señor Antonio crouched beside me. He unsheathed his sword and handed it to me. "Único you must go and fight for us."

"I'm scared Señor…" I tried to argue staring at the blade.

"You mustn't be, if you have faith then you will prevail and Unico will be its own country." I was sceptical and just stared at the blade. He forced it into my hand and looked me straight in the eyes. "I believe in you Único, fight for us and by the next day we shall be one step closer to what we've craved so dearly." I looked back at him and closed my hand around the blade.

"Yes Señor, I shall fight for my people." He smiled at me and I slowly stood from my cover blade in hand.

"Are you ready little whore?" Spain called gripping his weapon tighter.

"I shall fight you, and I shall prevail for my people. You will fall to your knees before me and grant me my demands." I heard the cheers of my men behind me and it instilled pride deep within me.

"We shall see." We charged and our blades met in a clash of metal against metal, we froze for but a moment before we began a relentless onslaught of blade clashing. I held my own fueled by the cheers of my men, however the man before me was far more skilled and experienced. He managed to nick me many times and batter me nearly knocking my to the ground, but at one point he pushed me back when our blades met once again and in my temporary stun he hammered down the handle of his blade on my head sending me to the ground. I sat up as my vision began to blur and saw him raise his blade and send it down on me. Without a weapon which I must have dropped I brought my hand up to block the attack. I cried out as the blade dug into my hand and I pulled back landing on my back. My strength was gone and I could not get back up. In my darkened vision I saw him raise the blade one last time but instead of feeling the blade impale me I heard the clash of metal on metal and the world went quiet.

I awoke lazily to a bright room, I blinked a few times and the light, lessened to a point where I could see. I realized I was in a medical tent, hooked up to an I.V. and many bandages adorning my body. I looked to see a man asleep in a chair by my bedside, I didn't know him. He had golden wheat hair with a single cowlick standing proudly taller than all the other hairs. He had glasses which were crooked slightly as he slouched sleeping, he was wearing a tan military uniform along with a leather bomber jacket. I couldn't dwell on the man any longer before the rustling of sheets turned me to another direction. Señor Antonio walked in through the tent flaps slightly bandaged with and arm in a sling. He looked extremely happy as little crows feet showed around his eyes though he was only twenty.

"Señor Antonio!" I called as he walked in. He moved up to my bed and looked down at me smile never wavering.

"We've done it Único, we've finally done it." He spoke relief very apparent in his voice. A feeling raced through me and I felt tears at my eyes.

"Y...You don't mean…"

"I do, Spain has granted land and the rights to be its own sovereign nation, all we need to do is sign the papers." The tears flowed from my eyes and I wept the joy right out of my system.

"W...Why?" I managed to say between my sobs. "Why has Spain done this for us?"

"It's all because of that man." He pointed over to the man who had been sleeping at my bedside.

"W...Who is he?"

"That is the great country America, he is our hero." I looked upon the man who apparently made me a country and I wept even harder. I knew from that moment I would always respect the man, he gave me my freedom.

"Único dude get over here!" I eagerly followed the loud American's voice as he called me over. We were at a meeting just before it were to start goofing off as we usually do.

"Sí, America?" I answered as I approached him.

"Check this sweet game Japan just gave me!" He proposed the game before me and I studied the cover, it did look to be something the Japanese man would do. "Wanna come over to play it with me after the meeting?"

"Sure, I'd love to!"

"Sweet dude!"

"Sit down, it's time to start the meeting." Alemania's voice rang around the room. Me and America groaned and moved to take our seats, him between México and Canadá, and me between Portugal and España. The meeting began and I leaned my elbow on the table and laid my head in my hand. Meetings are always boring, I've only been a country for about fifty years now and hold the resemblance of an eighteen year old so no one wants to acknowledge my importance. I more or less just sat in my chair bored out of my mind as the other countries have hissy fits. My existence is ignored entirely just like Canadá, but there is one person other than America that acknowledges me, just not in positive way.

"Why do you even bother coming here, slut?" The spanish man spoke into my ear a sly grin on his face. "Its not like anyone thinks you're a real country anyway."

"Sí, but I am one and live off of what used to be your land. Polla."

"Puta!"

"Culo!"

"Furcia!"

"Pedazo de mierda!"

"Coño!" I stood up ace red with rage and shouted directly at him,

"Cállate hijo de puta molesta!" I heard Portugal and many other spanish speaking nations gasp at my outburst, España however stood up and spat directly in my face,

"Usted puta maldita!"

"What is going on?!" Alemania screamed standing up from his seat and glaring at us, he was so angry that a vein could be seen popping out of his head. "This is meant to be a group of civilized adults, we will not tolerate this childish behavior, now shut up and take your seats!" I looked down at my feet rather ashamed that I acted so childishly when I've been trying to prove my maturity.

"Lo Siento," Me and España spoke at the same time before taking our seats. Alemania breathed out a frustrated sigh and sat back down. "Continue." he told Poland who was the current speaker. I began to calm down but I still felt the rage in me and the fact I couldn't release it begin to transform into sadness, I had the heavy need to cry but I bit my lip and just listened to Poland. I felt a buzzing in my pocket and reached in to retrieve my phone, I had gotten a text from America.

"Hey dude, U alright? Need to go to the bathroom?" I typed a response and took a glance at him from across the table.

"No. I'll be okay, just get through the rest of the meeting." I placed my phone back in my pocket just as a piece of paper was slid in front of me.

I wish I had killed you back then, you're nothing but a waste of space and air, bitch. I glanced over at España and he sat back in his chair, face stern and serious. Without another word I stood up and walked out of the room ignoring Alemania calls and España's laughter.

* * *

**A/N: So this was the first chapter of my Hetalia OC Único, I put in some information on her past but let me know if there's any important information I may have left out. Also let me know if you'd like more of this, if not I may just abandon it.**

**Stay Wizard**

**~Mortis**

**Translations:**

**Único - Unique**

**Señor - Mister**

**Sí - Yes**

**Alemania - Germany**

**México - Mexico**

**Canadá - Canada**

**España - Spain**

**Polla - Dick**

**Puta - Bitch**

**Culo - Ass**

**Furcia - Whore**

**Pedazo de mierda - piece of shit**

**Coño - Cunt**

**Cállate hijo de puta molesta - shut up you son of a bitch**

**Usted puta maldita - you goddamn whore**

**Lo Siento - I'm sorry**


End file.
